Late Night Special
by VoxNexus
Summary: Mike drops by Harvey's condo and the two spend some quality time together fulfilling some of their more, intimate, fantasies. LEMON/LIME.


**Late Night Special**

If you were to go walking by the Specter residence, you'd be greeted with the sound of bodies being beaten against the walls and crashing into furniture. The noise was a collective churn of heat inducing moans and pleading whimpers; a feral, almost angry noise bustling over ears in hot puffs of air as each tried to catch their breath between kisses and bites that was applied with such animalistic fervor that their love making was almost violent. Harvey tugged at Mike's tie and let out an ardent grunt as he deepened the kiss, as if wanting to wear Mike down with the coarse intensity of his own passion. Mike pushed back, giving Harvey as much force as he let on. Harvey accepted the challenge by knocking Mike's body back up against another wall, enjoying the firm-pressing sensation of Mike's body arching out towards him from the impact.

Harvey clamped down on Mike's mouth again, turning the associate's suggestions of "_right there,"_ and "_please more" _into stifled, breathless murmurs that caused a pleasant humming against Harvey's lips. Harvey hoisted Mike's legs up, tucking them around his waist as he greedily consumed every rasping breath from out of Mike's body. Harvey pulled back once he felt Mike's stinging grip scorch the back of his neck as the associate's desperation for air spurned into a light show of monochromatic dots blinking in front of him. Harvey lessened the pressure of his lips on Mike's and proceeded to peck up and down the line of veins pressing up from his throat as Mike heaved in the musky air around them. Harvey ran his lip over Mike's clenched jaw, mildly captivated by the stunned and bothered expression redefining the expressive lines in his colleagues face. After a few prolonged seconds of obnoxiously loud and hoarse breathing, Mike shot Harvey a look that bordered on being contemptible.

"You're getting rougher," he managed to shudder out. At this, Harvey's lips took on a simpering arc; the smirk on his face dangerously promising. Harvey planted a stiff, almost stoic-like kiss at the peak of Mike's collarbone before giving Mike's ass an appreciative squeeze.

"Just preparing you for what's ahead…" Harvey confided before picking Mike up and tossing him onto a nearby couch. Mike landed with a breathless 'huff, 'before Harvey joined him by straddling onto Mike's hips to then caress him from his throat to the base of his stomach with lick-moistened lips. Harvey inhaled softly, relishing the pungent sweetness wafting off of Mike's body as his hands slipped under the hem of Mike's underwear and began the repetitive motion of stroking and fondling.

Mike's hand shot out to pull and press into Harvey's hair while he let out a throaty moan. Harvey's finger cupped around the underfold of Mike's tip and moved methodically slow, savoring the mewling sounds being drawn out of his associate's mouth from the titillating caressing and rubbing he was pressing into the skin of his hardening member.

At this, Harvey's scalp was beginning to feel increasingly sore as Mike's stubbed fingernails pressed and prodded into his hair. He pulled and yanked at them as pleasure coiled at the base of his stomach and slivered up his spine. He bit his lip and sighed, relishing the sensations shuddering through him. He bucked his hips in frustrated desire as the heat of Harvey's mouth engulfed it with a coat of moisture and warmth that made him want to thrash around. He licked his lips, annoyed at their sudden parching, and dug his hands deeper into the now tussled curl of Harvey's hair, kneading at them while excitedly moaning.

"Please...please, just..." Mike arched his back and jerked his hips, wanting Harvey's mouth to run the entire course of his engorged cock.  
Instead of Harvey following Mike's lead and giving into the forceful hand guiding his movements, he pulled back with a final flick of his tongue against Mike's swollen tip. The smile on his face bordering on amusement.

"Please what?" He pried, running his index finger along the underside of Mike's member. In response, Mike threw his head back and let out a low, feverish moan.

"Just...please..." - he groaned, his fingers finding their way down his stomach and gripping himself down to his own thick base. He bit his lip as he began to stroke himself at a slow and patient pace. Harvey re-applied his lips to Mike's tip and began to suck and nip tenderly at it, almost playfully. Mike let out a deep, harsh moan as he felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten and convulse.

Harvey steadied Mike's hips with his hands as his associate came, enjoying the rhythmic pant-and-moan of Mike's reaction to the pleasure bristling through him. Harvey internally chuckled at the sound of his name tumbling out of Mike's mouth in a flamboyant, outbursts, high and petty, rushed and desperate. Encouraged by this, he quickened his ministrations, his tongue working and prodding at the firm flesh of Mike's erection as he released into Harvey's mouth. With one final gasp, Mike went lax in the couch, his fingers twitching in Harvey's now disheveled mop of hair as the older man gulped down his seed and licked his lip, ignoring the salty tang of it.

"Not bad," he murmured, as he stood to his feet and walked up to Mike to give him a soft kiss on his lips, the silence of the moment seeming to heighten the mood of reflective intimacy as Harvey basked in his partner's orgasmic, afterglow.

He smiled into the kiss as Mike reciprocated with complimentary enthusiasm, his hand finding the back of Harvey's neck and bringing him in closer, deepening the kiss before slowly pulling back with a gentle tug of Harvey's lower lip. His gaze then fluttered up to lock eyes with Harvey, and in a soothing, almost shy voice, he spoke: "I'll like to return the favor now..." with his line of sight still leveled with Harvey's, he used his free hand to impatiently fumble with his belt before tugging down his zipper and pressing his palm against his dampened underpants. Mike could not suppress his smile, "You want this very badly don't you?" He all but cooed. Harvey might have blushed if it wasn't for his self control.

"Yes," he breathed, cupping Mike's face and brushing his thumb against his cheek, flushed with a tinge of red. Mike licked his lips, impassioned and eager, before sliding from the couch and bringing himself to his knees.

"Very well then..."


End file.
